


he came with the sun

by ftera



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftera/pseuds/ftera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you think you must be the moon because every once and a while the happiness that radiates off him reflects onto you and you forget, at least for a little while, that you used to be able to function in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he came with the sun

Sometimes, you forget that it was not always like this. You forget that you reigned in a kingdom made out of darkness and hallucinations and pliable skin and the bottom of a bottle of cheap whiskey.

It's hard to imagine that when he has put himself into your life so easily, fitting himself into your routine the same way he fits into your body (as if he was made for it). It's hard to imagine the status you once held when he lights up every single crack and crevice you didn't know you had. Sometimes you think you must be the moon because every once and a while the happiness that radiates off him reflects onto you and you forget, at least for a little while, that you used to be able to function in the dark.

(The path his fingertips take on your skin ignites galaxies in you. He's taken you in his delicate, talented hands and turned you from a well known piece of art into a masterpiece that you cannot even recognize, and—)

it terrifies you.

It terrifies you, so you push him away because that's what you're good at, what you've always been good at. You tell yourself you don't care because it's easier to face your own rejection than to face the fact that he has taken your entire world and flipped it upside down.

You're not in love.

You're not in love because being in love with him is dangerous and stupid and reckless. You're not in love because that's not what you do, or who you are. You're not in love but,

sometimes,

he fucking smiles at you just like _that_ and you realize that you don't see him smiling enough but every time you do it's like the clouds are parting and making way for the sun and you've never seen anything so fucking

beautiful

in your entire life. You're not in love and you don't tell him that but, sometimes, it must show anyway because he reaches out for you without thinking twice about the weight of his hand on your arm and without fear that you'll pull away. You're not in love.

(That never fooled him anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> poem - ([x](http://adastra.tk/post/111994238277/youre-not-in-love-youre-not-in-love-because))


End file.
